My Little Pony: Duel Monsters are Magic
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: Set in an alternate universe to MLP:FIM. Neon Scroll embarks on an adventure of a life-time as she enters the Duelist Kingdom with her brother, Flutter Night. Throughout the story, Neon will make friends and enemies on her way to becoming Duel Queen. Will she succeed, or will she fail miserably? Find out in this story. Last "new" story for a while until I complete other stories.


**So, with this new story, comes a little bad news. Since this story (my new favorite) is now up, I will be giving some of my stories to various authors. The ones up for grabs are: The Thestral, Soul Reaper Academy, Tentacles!, Trapped In A Fantasy, and Zecora's Brother. You may ask, why not the other discontinued stories? Because after I am done with my stories, I will continue writing them. I have a lot of ideas for them and will write them shortly. I am already half-way done with The Demon's Within's Fire Training chapter, already started on a Clopfic for Clopfic Galore 2, started on a chapter for Xtreme Wrestling Federation, started a chapter of The Equestrian War, started the chapter of Fluttershy for My Little Lust, and that's it. After I am done with those chapters, I will write more chapters of this story while writing more chapters of my other stories. I have a huge load ahead of me, heh. Now, I also have some more bad news. I will be leaving on December 23 to go to my Dad's house. I will not be gone for long, but there will be no updates while I am gone. So sorry. **

**Okay, so onto this story. Everyone knows that I am a big Yu-Gi-Oh fan, and an even bigger MLP fan. So, what did I do? Made MLP have Yu-Gi-Oh. This will be the story that I will write the most because I am a huge fan of both! But don't worry, it will not be straight up dueling and stuff, it will actually have a plot to it. And it won't be all just about ponies playing Yu-Gi-Oh, it will have other stuff too so that all can enjoy this story. If you are not interesting in Yu-Gi-Oh, I will place a "()()()()()()" line to make sure you know when the duel starts and when it is over. **

**Now, what is the plot of the story? Well, I have had this idea for a while and it will be almost like Duelist Kingdom. All the ponies (that I know of), will be in this story. The main part of the story is for Duelists to get 10 stars and proceed to the castle so that they will be placed in a large tournament. The winner of that tournament will face Princess Celestia for a very special card.**

**This story takes place as an alternative of the 1****st**** episode of the 1****st**** season of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. So, Twilight, is not an Alicorn, Princess Luna has not appeared yet, and the characters most likely have not met each other yet. **

**The main character of this story is my main MLP OC, Neon Scroll and her brother, Flutter Night's OC, Flutter Night. I shall not tell you more, because it would ruin the story. So without further ado, the story.**

_In an alternate world, Equestria was much, much different from the world that we all know. Equestria still looked the same, but, the government was much, much different. It was literally run by a certain game that everypony liked to play, Duel Monsters. A card game ran this world, that's right, a card game._

_A young mare, Neon Scroll, was about to journey off into the world, and take part in what would be, the biggest and important moment in Equestrian history so far. The Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Hardly any facts to this point were known, as Princess Celestia kept almost all facts about the tournament secret. The only thing the duelists knew was to bring their Duel Disks and their strongest Deck with them to Ponyville Townhall. Neon's brother, Flutter Night, was already there at Ponyville Townhall waiting for his sister to arrive. However, she was indeed, a very late mare._

"Ahhhhhh!" There were screams coming from a house located in Ponyville. It came from a bedroom which revealed a teenage mare, waking up to the sound of a very late alarm clock. She quickly rushed out of bed, brushed her teeth at lightning speed, and then imagined that she was going to be too late to be in the Duelist Kingdom. Instead of showering, she literally poured perfume all over her and got dressed. She wore a pink duelist cloak. She quickly brushed her dark green and black mane and her light green coat. She looked into the mirror with her beautiful green eyes and nodded as she took her duelist disk and deck and ran out the door.

_Transitions to the Ponyville Townhall..._

There was a large crowd of different duelists from around the world in one spot. There was one particular pony in the audience who looked anxious. He had a white coat and had a black and blue mane/tail with a white streak. His mane style was a mohawk and he had blue eyes. His name was Flutter Night, the brother of Neon, and was very worried about his sister. "I hope she isn't late. She is always so forgetful..." Night said pacing a bit through the crowd in anxiety.

"Brother!" He heard a female voice say. He turned around to see Neon walk over to him. Night smiled as he saw his sister approach him. "Ah, good to see you made it." Night said with a smile.

"Barely made it. Stupid alarm clock went off late..." Neon sighed.

"It's alright. As long as you made it. Do you have your Deck?" Night asked.

"Yes, right here." She said as she showed her Duel Disk. It was pink and had her deck inside of the slot. Night sighed in relief.

"Okay, now we are good. Hm..." Night was wondering something. "Where is the Princess? I thought she was going to be here to announce the tournament?" He said in question.

"Maybe she is running a bit late, like me...Heh heh." She chuckled lightly. Night chuckled with her.

"Maybe..." Night said with a smile.

_A few minutes later..._

The crowd was slightly larger. There were slight whispers from behind a door in the Townhall. The crowd was getting impatient but their patience so far was quite strenuous. Fortunately, the door opened, but they were not greeted by Princess Celestia. In fact, they were greeted by a very small monitor with the image of Celestia on it. The crowd was confused and slightly angered by this. Before, the Celestia started speaking of course.

"Hello, as you all know, I am your Princess, Princess Celestia. It is good to see that a fair amount of ponies are here for the first part of the tournament. It has come to my attention that I have not informed any of you about the tournament, and for good reason too. Because this tournament is all about being surprised, and I intend to keep it that way. However, as I should, I will tell you about the first part of the tournament. First, guys..." Celestia said as Royal Guards walked into the Townhall with cases. They walked to everypony and handed each one of them 2 golden stars and a hoof cuff with 10 star holes. After they passed everypony the golden stars and the hoof cuffs, the guards walked out.

Celestia then spoke again. "As you may be wondering, these star chips have a very big significance to them. I would like for you to place the 2 star chips into 2 slots on your bracelets." She said as the crowd attached the star chips into the little star holes, they fit perfectly. Celestia smiled as she spoke yet again. "As you may be aware, there are 10 star slots on your bracelets. This is for a purpose. The first part of the tournament is to search for other duelists and to duel them. The winner of the duel receives 1 star chip from the opponent and no more. When you have received 10 star chips, you will receive a message from me personally on the next part of the tournament." Celestia said as the crowd seemed interested.

"And the most important part of the tournament, have fun. Duel Monsters may be what this world is revolved around, but it is a card game, meant for others to have fun. And now, let the tournament begin." Celestia said as the duelists looked at each other. She smiled as she was not done yet.

"Oh yes, and the star chips that I have given you have a sort of teleportation device. Good luck." She said as the bracelet's started to glow. Neon grabbed onto Night as the entire town teleported to unknown locations. Celestia smiled as the monitor shut off.

**There is the short introduction. I will see you guys when I get back from my Dad's. Bye guys.**


End file.
